


[CLex][Smallville]再见阿郎

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [58]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “那么Superman，打炮吗？”“打。”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]再见阿郎

[CLex][Smallville]再见阿郎  
The Reunion  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

再见阿郎  
Lex早就调查过关于他丢失的那几年的记忆，那些发生在斯莫维尔的往事。他发现他曾经在斯莫维尔度过了好几年，还和Clark Kent成为了朋友。 

自己这样的人竟然还会有朋友？  
Clark Kent？是星球日报的那个小记者？从他的履历上来看应该就是他了。自己怎么会和那样一个卑微的人成为朋友？  
Lex翻看着调查到的当年Clark的照片，那时的Clark还很年轻，青涩而纯净。  
长得不错。Lex评价道。 

不过自己也接受过几次他的采访，那时的Clark一本正经冠冕堂皇，一副公事公办的模样，仿佛跟自己并不熟悉的样子。  
无论是他的性格还是他的态度，都与调查结果冲突。 

Lex得出了一个结论。  
自己和Clark当初一定是情侣关系。  
后来因为双方父母的反对或者其他乱七八糟的原因不得不分手。  
分手时激动的一方被车撞了从此失忆；另一方为了对方不得不选择放手，性情大变，但是却又放心不下对方，于是跑到对方所在地假装不认识地远远守望。 

多么狗血的爱情故事。

Lex耸耸肩，并未在意。  
自己风流成性，百花丛中过，前女友不计其数，有几个对自己念念不忘的前男友也是正常的。  
Lex总裁对自己的魅力毫不怀疑。  
更何况，现在他还有更重要的事要做，打败Superman。 

Lex毫不在意地将这一页翻过去，按照计划继续做着该做的事。 

几年过后。  
Lex与Superman的战争，如火如荼。  
一战过后，Lex马上紧锣密鼓地筹备着下一次行动，毕竟，耽于往昔可不是Lex的作风。 

但是，毕竟上次行动，影响庞大，自然有不少记者蜂拥而至。  
滴水不漏游刃有余的Lex轻而易举地扭转了舆论。  
而星球日报采访的记者，正是Clark Kent。 

这次采访与其他的采访并无不同，Lex得心应手的周旋下并无疏漏。 

只是看着面前那个专心记录的Kent记者，Lex灵光一闪，鬼使神差地向他发出邀请。  
“Kent记者，介不介意，来场私人对话？”  
“Luthor先生，我只是个记者，这不好吧？”  
看着面露难色不停推脱的小记者，Lex验证了自己的猜测。  
“关于斯莫维尔。”Lex掷地有声。 

。。。。。  
Clark沉默了许久，终于还是开口了——  
“Lex，你想起来了？”  
“是又如何？”Lex未置可否。  
Clark几不可闻地叹了口气，“你不该想起来的，那并不是一段好的回忆。”  
Clark的反应，再次验证了Lex的猜测。  
“所以，不想说些什么吗？” Lex引导着。  
“。。。Lex，我知道你痛恨受到欺瞒，但是我又不得不欺瞒于你，这都是我的错。”  
看着Clark的反应，Lex很满意。  
“所以，就当你没有恢复记忆，我们还和之前一样不好吗？”Clark苦笑着。  
但是Lex并不会放弃这个探究真相的机会——  
“所以，当初我们是谁提的分手？” 

Lex的话令Clark震惊。  
Lex并没有恢复记忆，他只是妄下推论。  
Clark有些开心，又有些难过。 

而将Clark的反应尽收眼底的Lex，却认为Clark只是不愿意回顾那场无疾而终的爱恋而已。 

Lex鬼使神差地来到Clark身旁，伸出手抚摸着Clark的脸，注视着他。  
透过Clark的眼镜，Lex看到了一双深邃的眼睛，就如同青涩时一样美丽，丝毫未变。  
一时间，Lex沉沦了。。 

“Clark，你果然还是那样让我心动。”  
色迷心窍的Lex吻了上去。  
Clark震惊了，慌乱的他挣扎着，却又享受着，仿佛过了千年那么久，意乱情迷的两人早已衣衫不整。 

跨坐在Clark身上的Lex，居高临下地舔了舔嘴，抛开了Clark的眼镜，狂吻着Clark的面颊，撕扯着Clark的衣服，言辞不清的随口说了句，  
“Clark，有没有人告诉过你，你长得有点像Superman？”  
Clark瞬间清醒了。 

察觉到Clark不对劲的Lex也清醒了过来，却发现身下衣服被自己撕烂的Clark，遮遮掩掩中，Superman制服赫然在内! 

“原来这就是你的秘密!”  
愤怒的Lex鸡动地抛开身下鸡动的Clark，狂怒不止。  
下身压迫骤离的Clark，慌忙起身鸡动着向鸡动的Lex解释。 

但是狂怒的Lex并没有给Clark解释的机会，直接掏出一块氪石! 

Clark幽幽道，“Lex，其实你不需要这样我也会答应的。。。”  
Lex这才发现，自己忙里出错，掏出的是一块粉氪。  
Clark吃着不知哪来的飞醋，“Lex，原来，你深爱着的，一直是Superman。。。” 

正在回收粉氪的Lex，听到Clark的话，暗自笑了笑，回过头来，对Clark说，  
“那么Superman，打炮吗？”  
“打。” 

后记:  
后来Lex用粉氪打造了个笼子，经常和捆绑着的Clark在里面摔跤。


End file.
